Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a data transmission/reception method and system, and more particularly, to a data transmission/reception method and a device equipped with Near Field Communication (NFC) technology.
Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a contactless communication standard for smartphones and other similar devices using a frequency band of 13.56 MHz to establish radio communication with each other within a distance of about 10 cm.
The NFC technology is compatible with International Organization for Standardization/International Electro technical Commission (ISO/IEC) 14443 cards, Felica tags and Mifare tags. Unlike Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) supporting only the read function, the NFC technology further supports a write function and provides a higher security due to its short communication distance of 10 cm.
Due to these advantages, the NFC technology has been recently applied to a variety of terminals such as smart phones, for payment and data transmission/reception. The standard related to NFC technology specifies three function modes: a Reader/Writer (R/W) mode in which reading tags, smart posters and the like is possible, a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) mode in which data exchange between terminals is possible, and a Card Emulation mode in which a terminal may operate like a card.
In the P2P mode a bidirectional data transmission or one-way data transmission may be achieved. For example, the one-way data transmission may be achieved in which Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information of a web program being executed in one terminal may be transmitted to another terminal. Also, the bidirectional data transmission may be achieved in which, for example, business card information stored in both terminals may be exchanged with each other.
In operation, a user needs to determine or select whether to perform bidirectional data exchange or to perform one-way data transmission depending on the user's selection from a set menu, which may be a cumbersome and inconvenient for the user during operation.